


[PODFIC] Crowning Glory

by Thimblerig



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: Ambient Noise, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Hair, Hair Brushing, Long Hair, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Edmund combs Susan's hair. (A plotless bit of sibling fluff.)





	[PODFIC] Crowning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crowning Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895482) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



> With thanks to Elizabeth Culmer for her kind permission to podfic this.

_"I have decided to cut it all off," Susan says as Edmund runs a comb through her hair. It's still damp from its weekly washing, gleaming in the sun, and the warm scent of lavender rises from the dark, heavy mass as it spills over Edmund's lap._

_"Again?" he says absently, most of his attention on a particularly stubborn tangle..._

*** Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ty0YYCh5ZqPyF6x_-aajoS6W4Da1R3bu/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) ***

**Author's Note:**

> // 22/11/2019 Minor quality control edits.
> 
> Programs Used:
> 
> Audio Evolution (for Android), Music Editor, and Logopit Plus.
> 
> SFX:
> 
> Tui 1  
> https://freesound.org/people/Phistomefel/sounds/323665/  
> "Tui bird, wind, background waves" by Phistomefel @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0
> 
> Tui 2  
> https://freesound.org/people/Phistomefel/sounds/323666/  
> “Tui bird, slight wind, background waves” by Phistomefel @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 
> 
> Tui 3  
> https://freesound.org/people/Phistomefel/sounds/323667/  
> “Tui bird, distant tui birds, background waves” by Phistomefel @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 
> 
> (I feel that if C. S. Lewis had been aware that such an excellent bird as the Tui existed, him with his natty cravat and mellifluous arias, that he would certainly have included him in the books.)


End file.
